


Empire of Frozen Storms

by Will03



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aftercare, Dorian - Freeform, EOS - Freeform, Empire of Storm, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rowan - Freeform, Rowan Whitehorn/Dorian Havilliard - Freeform, Rowan/Dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will03/pseuds/Will03
Summary: Rowan and Dorian become mates on their way to Skull's Bay.
Relationships: Rowan Whitehorn/Dorian Havilliard
Kudos: 11





	1. How Horny Can Two Sexy Sweaty Males Get?

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved this pairing since I first read the books. So um enjoy. i love feedback and recommendations. This might be like a one off Fic or it might turn into a sexcapade series. I don't know yet. Do not expect regular publishing. I write Fanfic when I get motivation and ideas and I tend to write the chapters in one afternoon. 
> 
> Enjoy  
> \- Will03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is Horny after not jacking off all week because he didn't want to make his boat ride with Rowan awkward. He finally breaks down after a week and decides to get some relief when he thinks Rowan is asleep, little does he know Rowan was awake the whole time and is just as horny as Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Feedback and Reccomendations (all types). Please let me know what you think of my work in the comments. I do try to respond to comments. I always love to hear what my Readers think.
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter of this spicy, spicy Fic  
> ~Will03

Judging by the moon, Dorian figured it was nearly midnight. Rowan and Dorian had been travelling south for almost a week. He’d managed to go that long without touching himself. It was the longest he’d abstained from any sexual activity since he’d started jacking off when he was twelve and discovered what else his 10-inch cock could be used for. As horny as he’d been, he didn’t want things to be awkward or uncomfortable between him and Rowan. And it’s not like there was any privacy on the small rickety sailboat they were on.

Dorian listened for Rowan’s breathing, the deep rhythmic sound, telling him the Fae male was sound asleep. After spending the past half-week in a near-constant state of semi-hardness and constant arousal. He’d prayed to whatever gods would listen that Rowan hadn’t scented the arousal on him. Praying now that Rowan would stay asleep, Dorian slowly pulled down his pants and underwear, leaving his lower body exposed to the cool night air.

Dorian looked down at his manhood, his rather large endowment, semi-hard about 7 inches and thick. He usually kept his cock and balls hairless and well shaved, but his pubes had slowly started to regrow after a week at sea. He would take one of Rowan’s daggers later and shave it. Not wanting to wait any longer, Dorian reached down, rubbing his hand against his growing cut cock. At the attention, his manhood sprang to its full length, all 10 inches, the exposed head a bulging pink, begging to be touched.

Dorian spit on his hand, not having anything else to use for lube. He grabbed his cock, his hand lightly massaging the head. Pleasure arched through him.

“MHHHH,” Dorian moaned loudly before he could stop himself, reminding himself he needed to be quiet. He stopped. He glanced over at Rowan’s large muscular sleeping form. The rise and fall of Rowan’s chest paused. Dorian counted 1…2…3…4…5. He held his breath, not sure of what he would say if Rowan woke up. But by some mercy of the gods, Rowan’s breathing resumed to its quiet rhythmic state.

He began massaging his cockhead again. His fingers slid effortlessly over the head. He bit down a moan. Instead coming as a quiet, strangled noise from his throat. He started moving his hand up and down the shaft. Every time his hand came up is thumb crested over the head, sliding over his piss-slit, bringing the pre-cum, leaking there, down, mixing with his spit lube. With his left hand, he began to massage his balls. 

“Ahhh,” He gasped, feeling himself near climax. His hands, moving faster as his stomach tightened, balls pulling in close. His hand was a flurry of motion. Up. Down, Up. Down. Up. And-

“Having fun, prince?” Rowan’s voice rumbled from the other end of the small boat.

Dorian’s hand stopped dead. His cock softening slightly at the loss of contact.

“Uh-uh,” Dorian stammered, not sure what to say. He eventually settled on, “How long have you been awake?”

“I never fell asleep,” Rowan said, a smile cracking on his face. “I’ve smelled your hornyness for days, the sweet smell coming off you. I wondered when you would finally try to deal with it?”

“Oh-uh,” Dorian stammered.

“Well, don’t stop on my account,” Rowan said, sitting up, watching Dorian intently,” Unless, of course, you want me to join in?” Rowan added his face, the very image of sexual domination.

“I-uh,” Dorian stammered.

“Well, take that shirt off and keep the show going,” Rowan commanded, his voice deep and guttural.

Dorian wanted to protest, but something deep inside him wanted to obey the command in Rowan’s voice. Before he knew what was happening, Dorian’s hands were thumbing the slightly frayed hem of his shirt. Dorian pulled his shirt over his head without thinking about what he was doing, exposing his tanned, chiselled abs. He pulled his shirt higher, exposing his nipples, usually a perky pink, now a darker colour due to his heavy tan, his pecs, more massive than usual due to the increase of his training after he was freed from the Vlag Prince. With a final tug, his shirt pulled over his head as he threw it at Rowan.

Dorian spit in his right hand again, bringing it back to his cock, slowly massaging it, pumping up and down. He brought his left hand to his left nipple, lightly rubbing it in a circle. Dorian’s breath quickened. He began panting. He pinched his nipple. Dorian moaned, loud.

“You want other ships to hear you?” Rowan taunted, “I would never have thought a pretty prince like yourself could be so kinky.”

“You think I’m pretty?” Dorian said, finally finding his voice, looking up at Rowan from behind his sweat-drenched black hair.

“Very,” Rowan said, shucking his shirt and pants off, showing his chiselled, muscular body. His tanned skin was taut over his bulging muscles. Dorian looked at Rowan’s nipples, large dark circles that made Dorian’s stomach drop in anticipation. “Now how about you get over here, and we start playing,” Rowan added, his hand circling the base of his massive, 13-inch uncut cock. Just the very top of Rowan’s bulging purple/red cock head was visible; the rest of Rowan’s massive man meat was hidden by his pale foreskin.

“With pleasure,” Dorian said, sliding over, laying his face by Rowan’s cock; the rich smell of arousal and unwashed sweat wafted into Dorian’s nose. He took a deep inhale.

“Like how it smells?” Rowan taunted, “You’ll like hos it tasted even better.”

Dorian had never been with a man, never really thought he was into men. Sure he’d fantasized about Chaol, fucking his friend senseless some nights, on hot summer nights when he would wake up drenched in his sweat. Yes, he’d thought about tying up some of the more attractive male servants fuck them ruthlessly, make them beg for more. But who didn’t have those thoughts?

“First time with a male?” Rowan asked, his large hand coming to rest on Dorian’s head, caressing his cheek and hair lightly.

“Uh, ya,” Dorian said.

“It’s endlessly better than with women. But I’ll be gentle, make sure you’ll love it,” Rowan said. “We’ll start slow and go at your pace,” Rowan added, his voice deep and sultry, turning Dorian on even more. Rowan’s carnal command from earlier had turned Dorian on, but there was something about the genuine care in Rowan’s voice that turned Dorian on even more.

With the confirmation of pleasure and not pain, Dorian lowered his head to the tip of Rowan’s cock, sliding the head of Rowan’s cock past his lips. Rowan’s skin was velvety soft. He grabbed the base, Rowan’s cock was hard as steel, but the skin was as soft as velvet. The perfect combination, in Dorian’s opinion, Far better than any female parts he’d touched. 

With Rowan’s cock head in his mouth, Dorian flicked his tongue at the piss slit, tasting the sweet and salty precum leaking from Rowan. He flicked his tongue over the piss slit, again and again, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. With hesitant breath through his nose, Dorian pushed his tongue under Rowan’s foreskin.

Pleasure danced around Rowan’s cock head with each flick of Dorian’s tongue against his piss slit. The soft flesh of Dorian’s tongue hesitantly pushing against Rowan’s piss slit. “Mhhh,” Rowan moaned, resisting the urge to thrust deeper into Dorian’s soft, warm, and wet mouth. Rowan willed himself to adhere to his promise to be gentle. But then Dorian pushed his tongue under Rowan’s foreskin, and Rowan arched his back in pleasure, gasping for air. It was all he could do not to thrust into Dorian’s mouth and fuck his face then and there.

“Ahhh, fuck, Dorian,” Rowan gasped, his hand fisting Dorian’s sweaty black hair. He quickly let Dorian’s hair go, not wanting to force him too far.

Taking Rowan’s gasp of pleasure as a sign that Rowan was enjoying Dorian, he slowly took more and more, taking it inch by inch, enjoying the feeling of fullness as Rowan’s cock filled up his mouth, slowly pushing into his throat. Until. He went a tad too far and gagged, his body tensing. He tried to move further down, take more of Rowan’s delicious cock down his throat, just to gag and pull back involuntarily. 

Each gagging sound from Dorian’s throat just made Rowan harder, if that was even possible. Rawan wanted to grab Dorian by his hair and thrust his hips; face fuck the younger man, savour the sound of him gagging and choking.

“Shh,” Rowan said, “It’s your first time, don’t push yourself too far; halfway is a good start; you can work up to the full thing.” Rowan put his hand on the back of Dorian’s head, lightly caressing Dorian’s silky sweaty hair. “You’re doing a great job,” Rowan added, “It-Ahhh.” Rowan arched his back again as Dorian began to move up and down the six inches he could fit down his mouth and throat. Dorian’s tongue wrapped around Rowan’s monster cock, moving just out of sync with the rest of Dorian’s mouth. Dorian’s teeth lightly scraped against the bottom of Rowan’s cock, causing sparks of pleasure to arch through him.

“Ahhh, Fuck Dorian,” Rowan gasped, feeling his stomach begin to clench. “Gahhh, I’m getting close.”

Dorian kept going, moving his head up and down faster and faster.

“Shit,” Rowan breathed, “I’m gonna cum.”

Dorian tried to say, ‘Then cum if you’re gonna cum,’ but instead, it came out as “Mrghh mhhh mgm mh mrghh mghheg muhhh.”

The vibrations from Dorian’s throat pushed Rowan over the edge. “I’m CUMMING!!” Rowan roared, his balls clenched up, thick ropes of cum shooting down Dorian’s throat, the thick, sweet, and salty fluid shooting down Dorian’s throat. Dorian savoured the taste. Dorian kept bobbing his head until cum stopped shooting from Rowan’s cock, not letting a single drop go to waste.

Dorian felt Rowan’s cock soften a little in his mouth. He let the fae male’s manhood fall from his mouth and lunged, connecting his mouth to Rowan’s mouth still open and panting. Dorian gave Rowan a sloppy kiss, sharing the little bit of Rowan’s cum still in Dorian’s mouth.

“Mhhhh, delicious,” Dorian said, breaking the kiss.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, pretty prince,” Rowan said, “Now it’s my turn to give you pleasure.”

Before Dorian could realize what was happening, Rowan had moved, pinning Dorian under him. Rowan kept a hand placed on Dorian’s chest, holding him down as Rowan licked his way down Dorian’s sweaty, tanned, chiselled abs, savouring the sweaty taste of Dorian and Dorian’s smell of seas and storms.

Rowan eventually reached the base of Dorian’s cock. Licking the sweaty, short pubes. Rowan’s other massive, muscular hand grabbed the base of Dorian’s cock, the soft flesh quickly growing to its full height, standing at attention. Rowan’s tongue continued past Dorian’s cock, earning a small whimper from Dorian.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come back to it,” Rowan said, lifting Dorian’s legs enough to rest on his shoulders.

Using his hand, Rowan separated Dorian’s ass cheeks, revealing his shaved asshole, the flesh darker than Dorian’s lighter tanned skin.

“First, I’d like to start here; just let me know if you want me to stop or slow down,” Rowan said, his voice a sultry purr, as he moved his lips onto Dorian’s asshole, pushing his tongue past Dorian’s clenched hole.

“Ahhh,” Dorian gasped, his back arching. Rowan’s tongue felt weird but good. Strange but pleasurable.

Just as Dorian had gotten used to Rowan’s tongue, wiggling inside him, Rowan’s lips started moving in tandem with his tongue. Dorian’s head rocked back. “Ahhhmmmm,” he half gasped, half moaned. With each expert move of Rowan’s mouth, waves of pleasure rocked through Dorian. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but his body had started shaking, and he’s started moaning Rowan’s name, barely discernable amongst his panting. Then Rowan pulled his tongue. Dorian whimpered, his body still shaking.

“Don’t worry, princeling, you’re hole will get lots of love in the future,” Rowan purred, “I’d love to bend you over a bed and blow my cock into your hole, slow then fast. Make you scream into the mattress, begging for more, your body shaking in ecstasy.”

Dorian’s mind was awash in pleasure. His body still shook from Rowan’s ministrations on his hole. A nod of his head and the word “yes,” near-silent on his shaking lips were all that he could manage.

Rowan spat on Dorian’s hole, then his fingers, lining his thumb and index finger with Dorian’s hole. “I don’t have much in the way of lube, but this’ll have to do,” Rowan purred, his voice deep and male.

Dorian gasped as Rowan stuck a finger into his hole, arching his back. A moment later, Rowan swallowed all 10 inches of Dorian’s royal cock. A second finger slipped in as Rowan bobbed his head up. Dorian gasped again, his back arching, hips thrusting into Rowan’s face. Rowan moaned, the vibrations sending Dorian shaking in pleasure, little more than a wet puppy.

Rowan offset his fingers, one pushing in while the other pulled out, nearly slipping out on Dorian’s tight hole but staying in. Rowan moved his head up and down; every time he came up, his tongue flicked Dorian’s piss slit lapping up the leaking precum and wrapped his tongue around Dorian’s cockhead, fully exposed to Rowan’s tongue. He would plunge back down, fingers moving just faster than his head. He would come back up, scraping his canines down the bottom of Dorian’s shaft. 

Flaming pleasure burned through Dorian. It was sensory overload. Each sensation from Rowan was just offset enough that he couldn’t quite adjust to it. He gasped his breath a sweaty pant. His body shook, his back permanently arched. Waves of pleasure constantly cresting. He wasn’t sure, but he almost thought he’d passed out for a moment from the sheer pleasure Rowan was giving him. And then, without warning, his stomach clenched, balls pulled up, and hole tightened as he erupted shots of thick, sticky, sweet and salty fluid shooting down Rowan’s throat. He barely registered as his orgasm ended, barely registered Rowan pull his fingers out, not when he let go of his cock. Dorian was still gasping and shaking, still feeling the effect of pleasure.

“Did you like that?” Rowan half purred as he laid next to Dorian, arms wrapping around the man, pulling him so that he was curled into Rowan’s chest.

“Yes,” Dorian gasped, the waves of pleasure finally receding.

“You know I typically like more warning before my lovers cum,” Rowan teased.

“Sorry,” Dorian said, almost feeling bad.

“Don’t be; you’ll have lots of time to make it up to me,” Rowan promised, winking.

Silence fell between the two, males, who reeked of unwashed body odour, sex, and sweat.

“You smell good,” Dorian said, his face next to Rowan’s exposed armpit. He took another strong inhale, savouring the smell.

“So do you,” Rowan added, sniffing Dorian’s hair.

For the first time in months, Dorian finally felt safe falling asleep and did not take long to fall into a deep slumber wrapped in Rowan’s muscular arms.

Having heard Dorian’s breathing slow, Rowan said, “Sleep well, my prince,” giving Dorian a small kiss on his forehead. Before falling asleep himself, keeping his shield of solid air around the ship as they slept. And Rowan, too, felt safe for the first time in weeks falling asleep.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Rowan Wake up the next morning with confusing feelings as they finish their journey into Skull's Bay.

Coming Soon


End file.
